


Beer Goggles

by managerie



Series: Rare Pairings [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drunk Fic Request, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>polargrizz47 asked:</p><p>*cough cough* Write drunk!Reese and Drunk!Leon doing something naughty *cough* If you wish dearie~! Be careful at home! :0 *cough cough*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer Goggles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PolarGrizz47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/gifts).



> I am seriously drunk writing this so i will edit it in the morning.

 

 

~*~

John hadn’t realized he was such an easy drunk. After working with Finch for so long, Reese tried his damnedest to be sober. Now it seems any tolerance he had for the drink was long gone. Too bad that Leon was even more susceptible to the alcohol. Both men leaned on each other as they left the bar. It made for an hilarious sight. 6’2 Reese leaning on 5’2 Leon. The people who were after Leon would think they were an easy target. They would dismiss John because of how comical they were together.

After dispatching the men gunning Leon, Reese felt he needed to see the accountant home. John pushed opened the door to Leon’s apartment with a thud that bounced the door off the wall. Reese thought that was a bad thing somewhere in the recesses of his addled mind.

John knew he shouldn’t consider size an issue having been partnered with short yet fierce women, but Leon was so small and cute. The tiny man was precious like a Jack Russel terrier. Cute and sweet but overactive and annoying. Leon was always getting in trouble. Like a dog getting into the trash: that was Leon. Yet, beloved regardless of the trouble. John just stared at the man as he sagged against the wall. Leon was trying to maneuver the couch like a new discovery.In that moment a strange urge hit John. 

Reese wanted to mount the little ankle-biter like a Great Dane on a Chihuahua. The need and desire hit so suddenly that John didn’t pause to act on the impulse.

John grabbed the man around the waist and tried to devour Leon’s tongue. That mouth that usually ran a mile a minute was silent for a few precious seconds. John clutched at the smaller frame carefully- completely aware of his own size and strength. Reese was afraid he would hurt the man but was equally determined to have him.

John stumbled and fell onto the couch with Leon on top of him. This seemed like a much better position than before so John went with it. They continued to kiss with sloppy, wet noises as they tried to sync their lips up. Their groins lined up perfectly and John was loving gravity right about now.

A few simple thrusts up by Reese and Leon’s cock grew thick to match John’s erection. The moans were coming from far away. All John could comprehend was the great and powerful feeling of the wonderful pressure on his dick. It was warm and hard and so very good. 

  
"What are we doing?" Leon gasped out between thrusts.

"I am getting off what about you?" Reese answered absently as he was more concerned about reaching his orgasm.  

John’s hand went to the small  of Leon’s back and pressed down to get more friction and pressure. A few more movements had John panting and grunting.  He kissed Leon again in a messy crashing of lips and teeth. Finally, John moaned and a hot, sticky wetness filled his boxers. A wonderful warmth and well being spread through him until it reached his head. Then he fell asleep. Leon humped John’s  hip a few times then came. He too was asleep in minutes. The morning after would be awkward and required scissors.


End file.
